Isolation - A Winter Soldier Story
by RainbowMarvel
Summary: After the Civil War, Tony Stark was murdered on national TV. Or was he? Bucky hears a familiar voice in his head on night, leaving him and his partner to investigate. But they find themselves in a deeper situation than expected.
1. After the Fact

**Note** \- This is based off the MCU. To understand this, you need to at least watch all the Avengers and Captain America movies. Also, this story takes place after the events of "Captain America: Civil War", and my alternative ending where Iron Man was killed by Crossbones, who just set off a regular bomb and ran, not a suicide to cause the incident in Lagos. And Bucky Barnes never had himself frozen at the end. He and Steve took refuge in Wakanda until the whole thing blew over.

 **P.S.** \- I'm open to suggestions, so feel free to leave a comment/review!

"There's gotta be a rope or something," Bucky looked around frantically, but all he could see was the HYDRA facility being blown into debris.

"Just go! Get out of here!" screamed Steve.

"No! Not without you!" Bucky cried out to his friend.

In response, Steve took a deep breath, backed up, and leapt across the river of flames just as another explosion impaled his path.

"Steve! No!" Bucky's eyes shot open that instant.

He took one quick look at his surroundings, then sighed in relief. It was just a dream. Or maybe another memory returning? He gasped and shook the head trauma away. A look of confusion suddenly lit his eyes. Something was definitely off. Starting with this strange room that he was currently in.

 _Last time I checked, I was at the New Avengers Facility. He tried sitting up, only to discover to_ _his horror_ _that he was strapped to an operating table. Why am I strapped down!?_ He began hyperventilating.

His bionic arm was also inactive; it was held by magnetic locks.

The last time he was restrained like this, it was so HYDRA scientists could perform experiments on him; brainwash him. Turn him into a living weapon.

 _"Wipe him and start over"_ The late Alexander Pierce still haunted his mind, or what was left of it.

Feeling weaker by the minute, Bucky turned his head to the side and noticed the Stark logo on an equipment piece. _What the hell does Stark have to do with this?_ Then it hit him.

 _"Bucky no!"_

 _"Steve! Tony stop! Stop!"_

These were the last words he remembered before blacking out and waking up in one of Tony Stark's hidden, isolated facilities.

 **How it Should Have Ended**

 _BOOM!_ Multiple gunshots sounded.

"Tonnyyy!" Pepper cried at Tony's side. "Stay with me, please," tears formed in her crestfallen eyes.

It was no use; the first shot killed him. Brock Rumlow watched from a distance, satisfied with his work.

"And now we watch the rest fall."

Steven Rogers wasn't in America, so all Crossbones could do was kill the other leader. _Tony Stark, it's your law that's gonna get me convicted as well._

At the end of the Civil War, Captain America may have won the physical fight, but the United Nations still passed the superhuman registration act. The same law that arrested and detained the Avengers in the Raft, except for Captain America, who escaped with Bucky to Wakanda. This law, however, was revoked the instant Tony Stark was gunned down on national TV. As usual, the government made a mistake, but didn't realize it until someone died.

Everything returned to normal the next week. Cap and Bucky came back, the Avengers were released, Bucky was proven innocent by the World Council, Scott, Peter and T'Challa were officially made Avengers, and a funeral was held for Tony Stark.

Steve stared morosely at Anthony Stark's grave. "I'm sorry, Tony. It should have been me." His head was down.

"Steve, none of this should have ever happened, but it did. And Tony Stark led himself to death," Natasha tried to comfort Steve, but all she seemed to do was make him sink into even more guilt. _He shouldn't even have to feel any guilt! He knows damn well that Stark was the one who started all this, and that nothing could prevent it!_ Romanoff kept her thoughts to herself, knowing that Steve would try to drag her down in sorrow with him.

"Whoo! Party!" Justin Hammer did not attend Tony's funeral.

This was because he had thrown his own event on the other side of town that same day to celebrate the death of his bane.

"Tony Stark is dead!" He raised a glass, and all his guests repeated after him.

Politicians, other companies, whatever their reason for joy was; what mattered was that they hated Tony, too. Being a genius inventor would likely stir up enemies, but it surprised Hammer how quickly they filled the nightclub he rented out using his share of Stark's will.

 _I should feel bad. Even after all this time, he still leaves part of his will to me. Actually, never mind._ Justin Hammer would always hate Tony Stark; it's just part of his nature.

"Avengers assemble!" Back at the New Avengers Facility, Cap and Widow entered the training area.

Clint and Bucky stopped target practice. Wanda, Vision, and Sam floated down. Scott grew to normal size. Peter and T'Challa dropped next to them.

"What are we gonna do without Iron Man?" Peter looked up at Rogers with his youthful, innocent eyes.

"We'll manage," he replied.

Peter Parker was 15, making him the youngest Avenger.

Since Tony was gone, Scott and T'Challa became their new tech experts. And after the physical fight, Scott helped Bucky repair his arm with more advanced cybernetics. This time, the arm itself was a weapon coated in vibranium, courtesy of T'Challa, and the red star had been replaced with a small printing of the centerpiece from Captain America's shield.

"I know we've had some tough times. Some, very recently. This job... we try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everyone, but you don't give up. We are Avengers, and that will never change," Rogers looked to his team. "Remember: if you get hurt, hurt them back. If you get killed, walk it off."

"I wonder why Mr. Stark didn't remember that last part," Peter forced a smile, but it looked like he was about to cry. "Sorry, too soon?"

 **Night Whispers**

It was the middle of night. Bucky was still up. He sat in the training room, gazing out the window.

"Trouble sleeping?" Steve popped up behind him.

Bucky smiled as he settled down. He nestled his head deep into his friend's neck and upper chest, arms wrapped around the waist as Steve held Bucky; his head resting on top. "Was I really worth it?" he breathed.

Steve enclosed him tighter.

"I take that's a yes?"

"You're here, safe with me and that's all I ever wanted," he replied. "If I was the one who fell off the train that day, you know you would've done the same thing."

 _Of course you would've, Bucky_ An eerie voice mockingly whispered to his brain.

Bucky whipped his head around, but could only see the pitch of nighttime.

 _Outside._

He shook his head. The voice sounded familiar, like he had known it for a while. But where?

"What's wrong?" Steve loosened his grip.

"Outside. Someone's telling me to go outside," his breaths grew shorter and faster.

 _Now._

"There it is again!"

"Calm down," He grabbed hold of Bucky's arms and took him in. "Get what you need, we'll go together."

They ignored everyone's rooms. No need to get the whole team involved. Rogers suspected that the voices could just be part of the Winter Soldier Programming left by HYDRA. Still, you can't be too safe. For the first time in 70 years, he had equipped himself with a large machine gun slung across his back. Multiple other firearms and gadgets attached to the belt of his uniform, just like Bucky's.

 _"You don't deserve it! My father made that shield!"_ was the last thing that Stark ever said to Rogers, and he threw his prized possession down because of it.

Where was his shield now? Nobody knew. Stark was said to have hidden it, never to be used again.

Vision suddenly appeared at the doorway; he was also dressed for the mission. "Where are you going?"

"Vision, it's none of your concern."

"Your friend heard the voice as well."

"How - ?"

"I overheard you two when I was just about to investigate by myself."

Steve sighed, he had no choice now. "Fine, but this is just between us."

They stepped out into the night.

They explored the facility's perimeter.

"Huh, that's weird," Bucky spotted a latch hidden in the ground.

"What is?" Steve looked in his direction.

"You never told me this place has a secret base."

"That's because I didn't know this place has a secret base."

"I will handle this," Vision phased through the locks to manipulate them, and a doorway slowly formed in the ground.

"Should we?"

 _Yes. Yes you should._

"Oh shut the fuck up already."

Cap looked at Bucky in surprise.

"Lemme guess, language? Yeah, Natasha told me all about that time you guys raided the HYDRA base in Sokovia."

"Really? That still hasn't blown over?" By this time, Steve looked just about done with everything.

Bucky let a small chuckle. "I think the voice is coming from down there."

"Okay then, going down, I guess," Cap followed Bucky and Vision into the darkness.

 **Technical Difficulty**

It was pitch black at first, but they began to notice hallways that were dimly lit with an electric blue as they delve deeper into the underground.

"Guards up," Steve looked back at the two.

The sound of a working lab echoed off the steel walls. The only other person who could possibly know about this underground complexity was Stark. But Tony was dead, right? More industrial-like sounds radiated through the shadows as the team drew closer to another series of tunnels. They were now half hour in.

 _Warmer. Warmer. Even warmer. Hot!_

The voice had Bucky and Vision lead Steve through the series of smaller channels until they were standing outside of what seemed to be the entrance of a laboratory; the Stark logo across the frame.

"The voice I heard was Tony/Mr. Stark!" Bucky and Vision synchronized.

The door slid open automatically. A cloaked figure stood in the middle a shady, colossal room with electric blue glows emitting from all dimensions to light it.

"I can only detect two heat signatures," Vision faltered.

The figure suddenly gave off an eerie crimson glow as it charged and tackled Vision.

Steve and Bucky shot at the sentry, but it was too late. The mist-like glow coming from what looked like an Ultron drone crept into Vision's Mind Stone. Vision fell back, sat up, looked like he was struggling, and then looked straight at the two soldiers. His eyes emitted the same red glow.

"Vision?" Steve called out.

Vision's body stood up. "My name is T.H.U.R.S.D.A.Y., and Master Stark would like both of you to suffer."

"Tony Stark is dead," Bucky aimed his gun at 'Vision'.

He and Steve were prepared to leave and get the others.

"I'll inform you that I'm very much alive - no thanks to you - and it's rude to leave a party early," The Ultron-like body got up and formed a screen on its chest; a human face displayed.

Steve's eyes widened. It looked like Tony Stark, and sounded like him.

"Hello, friends," sneered the robot screen.

"This is a trick," Steve shot the screen, took Bucky by the hand and attempted to escape.

The lab entrance closed before they could reach it.

"Who are you?" Steve turned to face the screen again.

"Really? My face and voice aren't big enough hints? No, of course you wouldn't recognize me now. No one looks good in a cracked screen."

"What do you really want, 'Tony'?"

"This. This is what I want."

At that moment, five Hulkbuster armors rose from hidden platforms in the floor.

"Go crazy, T.H.U.R.S.D.A.Y., but I want them alive for the last part."

The sounds of crunching metal and gunshots bounced around the technologically advanced room. Two against seven; yeah, what a fair fight.

"Bucky no!"

"Steve! Tony stop! Stop!"

Too late. It happened all so fast. One minute, they were back to back kicking in and shooting giant robots. However, the Iron Legion eventually managed to disarm and separate the pair into opposite ends of the massive lab. There, both soldiers were being tasered unconscious as they could only scream each other's names.

 **Avengers A...**

"Vision! No!" Wanda's eyes shot open as she sat up crying.

"Wanda, is everything alright?" Natasha knocked at her door.

"Come in," Wanda hugged her pillow. "It's Vision."

"What about Vision?" Natasha kept a calm, steady voice.

"He was... Something took over him - I can feel it!"

"I'm sure it's just a bad dream. I'll wake up F.R.I.D.A.Y. to check on him. F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"What can I do for you, Ma'am?" a female voice played.

"Can you call Vision here?"

"I'm afraid Vision is not currently in his chambers."

"What?" Both their eyes widened.

"Captain Rogers and James Barnes appear to be missing as well."

"Steve? Steve where are you?" Natasha tried her phone frantically.

"Really? Our leader, _the_ Captain America, is missing, and that's what you try?" Clint appeared at the door.

"Shut up, you'd be surprised how often this actually happens," Natasha glared at her longtime friend and partner.

"Anyway, I heard screaming. What's goin' on?"

"Wanda screamed because she sensed something was wrong with Vision."

"And Cap and Barnes are missing, too," Clint rubbed his chin. "Well what are we waiting for?"

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., call Black Panther; tell him it's urgent. And wake up everyone else. For all we know, this could be a Level 10 mission."

"Peter. Peter! Wake up goddamnit!" Natasha repeatedly shook the teenage boy's shoulders.

"Nuuhhh. 5 more minutes Aunt May," Peter slurred as saliva formed at the edge of his lip.

"Peter!" She stabbed his upper back with a taser.

"Ahh!" the electricity caused him to roll out of bed.

He staggered back up instantly. "Just so you know, I wouldn't have signed up for your 'summer program' if I knew there were surprise fire drills. Especially at one in the morning," he rubbed his eyes.

"This is no time for jokes. Captain America, Vision, and the Winter Soldier are missing!" she propped him on the edge of his bed. "Listen, I know you haven't been doing the hero business for long, but as a team, we need you."

"Any details on what we're doing?" asked Peter.

"Nope. I just know that we need to find them. And fast," she replied. "So 5 minutes; get what you need and meet us at the first level main entrance."

With that said, she let go of his shoulders and sprinted out the door.

"Umm... Okay then," he fell back with a groan, still not fully recovered from the wake-up call.

"Everyone here?" Natasha scanned the team. "Good. Let's go!"

"What? No 'Avengers assemble'?" Peter looked around at everyone.

They stared at him with a ' _Really?_ ' face.

"Okay then. Yeah. Let's go," he gave an awkward smile.


	2. Test

**Unstable**

"Bucky. No. Don't take him from me again," Steve mumbled as memories flew through his head. "Ah!" The adrenaline from his nightmare jolted him awake.


End file.
